


A Friendly spar is Good for the Health

by orphan_account



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: F/M, Mostly just them being friends and not as much sparring, Sparring, fem!jafar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25712623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A quick training session was something she couldn’t find much of the time for anymore, so she was happy when Masrur offered it to her, despite him being almost too fast for her to land a solid hit.
Relationships: Jafar/Masrur (Magi)
Kudos: 14





	A Friendly spar is Good for the Health

**Author's Note:**

> My first title idea was: Fanalis are OP, an essay by Ja’far

Her hits didn’t land the way she wanted them to. Though she guessed it was almost impossible to land a solid hit on a Fanalis, especially the men, who were always built with heaps of rock-hard muscles, large and imposing. She sighed when she swung out her fist, feeling it land on nothing.

“You’re too fast, honestly…” Ja’far faked the annoyance in her tone, the corner of her lip quirking up just a little bit as she rushed forward, following the flash of red that appeared when Masrur moved. He stopped for a moment to look at her, a small and quick smile appeared on the otherwise stoic face.

“I feels good to do this once in a while.”

“Avoiding my statement, young man, impolite if I do say so.” Ja’far shook her head, as over dramatic as she let herself be, before she smiled back, stopping to stretch as they stood still, with Ja’far panting slightly.

“But, it is quite nice to be with you, it’s comforting in a way, I enjoy it a lot.” Ja’far said, pulling on the top she wore. After adjusting her shorts to sit properly on herself she walked over to Masrur, despite the small stones digging into her feet this had been a nice spar, she had been able to practice a few good kicks, and even more gymnastic movements in the rush of it.

Masrur seemed surprised, but he nodded. Before he turned around to get the armour that he had thrown away he had bent down, just enough to be closer to Ja’far’s height, running a finger down her cheek, brushing away a few rebellious strands.

Ja’far blinked, somewhat curious to this...affectionate action, but Masrur stood up to his full height again, walking off before she could say anything.

Running her own aching hands over the strands of hair she could swear she felt his warmth and possibly scent linger, and she blushed, the adrenaline wearing off in short order, giving way for a more tired, exhausted feeling. Despite that the warmth was still there, and Ja’far felt happy in a way she hadn’t been in a while, and she took away Masrur’s attention for a moment before he could wander off again.


End file.
